Life Got In The Way
by breannalee19
Summary: Peter Pan uses the heart of the truest believer to bring back his lost love Deliah, the mother of Rumple who died in child birth, leaving him to raise a child he was not ready for. {Just over five hundred word drabbles with limited fluff}
1. Part One

_"Malcolm."_ Peter darted upright, his breathing uneven as he frantically searched around the room for the source of the light angelic voice. Other than Rumple no one knew of his life before Neverland, and Rumple surely didn't sound like that. The room smelled faintly of vanilla and cinnamon, just as his childhood friend Deliah did. He wished for years for her presence to surround him like it had when they were children. She died giving birth to Rumple, he couldn't help but imagine every once in awhile what it'd be like if she was still here. Always smiling and optimistic she brought out the best in him, saving him from himself when they were younger. He felt he had to give her the one thing she wanted, even though it meant her death and leaving him with a child he wasn't ready to take care of.

Heaving himself out of the bed he quickly began to pace around the room running a hand nervously through his already tousled hair. The heart of the truest believer was the key to bringing her back, and he knew he'd do whatever he had to do to complete that task. He was always a determined man, even before he became Peter Pan. Killing his great grandson wouldn't change his plans, not with his goal close enough to touch. Placing his palms against a nearby wall he leaned forward in a failed attempt to clear his mind. _"You look quite foolish standing like that." _Her laugh echoed off the walls in the room making a small grin lift the corners of his mouth. This happened in his dreams he would turn around and there she would stand, wearing the same tattered dress she wore before her death. Normally he would whip around doing his best to catch a glimpse of her golden hair.

Slowly turning to face the voice he braced himself for disappointment. Only to find her smiling as if she never died, brown eyes shining brightly. Taking small steps he carefully approached her, as if she was a small rabbit that would jump away if he got to close. Reaching out a pale hand he debated on whether he should take it. Surely she'd be cold after all this time. Turning her palm outward toward him she nodded, wanting him to take it. Though he wasn't the only one shocked when he attempted to, he only grasped the air. Her face instantly fell, as if she to wished she could hold onto him once more. _"You're so warm." _Her voice was barley above a whisper, but he could still hear the pain. He understood it hurt her, but it hurt him to. He distinctly remembered her saying once before her death _"if you love someone your pain is their pain." _That made him wonder if he truly did love her, and he was sure he does.

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back." He whispered, though it came out more menacing than he'd meant it to. "_I know you will." _And then her ghostly form was gone, with only a hint of a smile on her face. He wasn't sure whether he yelled out her name or not, but as the footsteps rushing up the stairs to the room he currently stood in became louder and louder, he knew he had. She always had that effect on people, leaving them in a daze. As Felix bursted through the door, sword in hand a small smirk grew on his face. This would surely be a battle he wouldn't loose, he was Peter Pan after all and Peter Pan always wins.


	2. Part Two

_I'm sorry for the shortened length, I prefer to write much longer drabbles. But I decided to challenge myself and sum up different scenes with a limit between 500-1000 words each. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing with this and by the time I did it sort of took a path of it's own, but there will be more as promised, I couldn't leave you with this little bit and not continue it. Each scene may differ from the show itself. Leave reviews! The feedback this story has received has been more than I ever expected, I'm more than happy to read what you think of these!_

"I remember looking at you. The littlest babe, helpless and all mine. Those big, big eyes just full of tears, pulling at me." And in those eyes Peter saw Deliah. As his heart thudded painfully in his chest he stared at the grown man in front of him, seeing mostly himself as a man. Those eyes were the single difference. Rumple had _her _eyes. All images of his lost love disappeared within seconds and his desire to get her back burned greater than it had before. "Pulling away my name, my money, my time. Pulling away any hope of making my life into something better for myself. This pink, naked, squirming little larva that wanted to eat my dreams alive and never stop." The words burned like acid in his mouth, each syllable laced with truth as he pointed an accusing finger at the man he called his _son_. "Your mother was the one who wanted you. I wasn't ready for a child. But here I am." Rumple froze unwillingly, almost as if his mind commanded his body without his consent. Ripping the sword from a nearby table he pointed the blade at the demon, his blood beginning to boil. Pan was manipulative, but he never once brought up the mother he never knew and wished he had. "What did you do to her?" Peter laughed, the noise making Rumple uneasy, his stomach twisting in knots before it completely ceased. Pan was powerless, but the look Rumple received from his father made him feel like a boy once more, lost in Neverland for the first time, scared. "I wouldn't have dared do anything to her, I _loved_ her. It was you that took her from me. You, Rumple killed her." The emotion Pan locked away for years finally came ripping from his chest, pushing the sword from his body he jumped up angrily as the metal clattered to the ground. "You're lying." Peter laughed once more at the accusation knowing the truth all to well. "She wasn't suppose to have children, yet she wanted one and who was I to not give her what she wanted? It was always hard to say no to her." His voice ceased to falter, Peter began to feel a coldness spreading throughout his body like an icy claw ripping at his chest. "That _laddie_ is why I rid myself of you, I _never_ wanted you." Rumple knew his father spoke the truth, no one could sound so full of hatred. Even his eyes, unlike his own, burned with the accusation. Rumple followed his father's slowed movements as he circled around him dangerously looking for the opportunity to strike at his son's exposed throat. He opened his mouth hoping to find answers to questions he'd interred deep within his mind since he was a child before a warm current of air curled around him. Rumple almost believed a hand touched his frozen face melting the ice immediately. With hands as soft as Belle's he was sure it had to belong to a woman. A look of terror graced Pan's face just before he took the shining opportunity to rid him of his son once and for all. "Down boy." Peter hissed as he extended his hand forward, Rumple's crumpled body flew into a nearby bookshelf demolishing the wood holding hundreds of books, each sent toppling onto the already injured man. Slowly approaching the wreckage Pan scowled at the frightened child beneath him as he discarded the multiple books surrounding him. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to hurt your dear mother a second time now would you Rumple." And with that Peter Pan was gone, without a doubt on his way to Neverland to complete something he'd started many years ago.


	3. Part Three

**I hope you liked part three I definitely enjoyed writing it! In later chapters there will be more interactions with different characters as promised. For everyone that reviews, or even follows the story I appreciate the time you take out of your day to read what I post. Part four should be posted in the next few days!**

_"You cant catch me Peter!"_ Pan's eyes snapped open as the bodiless voice echoed throughout his mind. Lush trees and thick greenery surrounded him on all sides, he'd never seen a place quite like it even in Neverland. A place where brush easily tripped up anyone who didn't know just where to step. "Deliah!" His voice was raspy, strained even, he knew it had to be her. No one dared to visit Peter Pan in his dreams. _"I'm right here you silly boy." _Leaves crunched underneath her shoeless feet, voice laced with laughter. Whipping around Pan was faced with her bright eyes and shining smile once more, the only difference from their last visit was her dress.

No longer tattered and torn she wore a smooth white fabric, every inch falling effortlessly to her ankles, hugging each leg as she stepped forward carefully as if not to scare him. All he could do was stare, watching her figure as if she to would disappear, never to return. _"I never left you Malcolm."_ Her voice a whisper in the night air seemed to barley reach where he stood. "Yes you did." A pained smile was painted on her face as she reached forward placing a gentle hand on his burning cheek. _"Never."_ Placing his palm over hers he closed his eyes hoping to remember every detail within the moment. Peter sighed in relief as a smile graced his lips, it was satisfying for the time being.

"We'll be together soon, I promise. I won't give up on you." His emerald eyes opened once more as he memorized every inch of her flawless features. Shifting her weight Deliah moved to stand on the tips of her toes placing a gentle warm kiss on his cheek. Just as she had when they were children. _"I know our time is short but I must leave now. In time Peter will we be together." _She stated when returning to her original stance, Deliah squeezed his hand before darting into the forest of brush. Leaving Peter alone to formulate the next steps of his plan. "Pan!" Another voice rang lazily in his ear, bouts of unexpected movement causing him to wake immediately. Felix along with a few younger lost boys surrounded their dazed leader.

"I came to tell you of a problem occurring near the shoreline but you wouldn't open your eyes. We've waited for hours." As everything began to come into focus Pan looked at the terrified faces of each of the boys, knowing he must put on a show for the confused children. A smirk appeared only seconds later as Peter sat up on his cot. "I was visited in my dreams boys. I've found the answer we've all been looking for." He surprised himself at the confidence present in his tone, glancing at Felix his eyes flashed with determination. Felix to returned his knowing look. The younger lost boy was quickly silenced by their leader the moment he tried to speak. "We have other things to attend to, a bigger picture to look at laddie. Now come Felix we have some details to discus."


End file.
